


Keep Holding On

by wolfymang0



Series: Werewolf Beta!Stiles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Non Consensual Biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfymang0/pseuds/wolfymang0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott refuses to lose anyone else. It's not an option.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Holding On

For just a moment, the world that had only recently started turning again _stopped_ , because Stiles was _right there_ , less than a half a lacrosse field away from him, sliding Kira’s Katana into his own stomach.

Scott screamed, or thought he did as he lurched forward, there just in time to catch Stiles before he hit the ground.

"No, no, no." It was a cadence of denial that spilled from Scott’s lips faster than he could control it. The weight felt eerily similar to the girl they hadn’t even had a chance to bury, and _no_. He wasn’t going to lose another one.

He wasn’t going to lose Stiles too.

Teeth elongated seemingly without Scott’s consent, brown giving way to Alpha crimson. He always swore that he’d never take this choice away from Stiles, but in that moment, Stiles had taken it from _him_. 

"I’m sorry. I’m _sorry_. Please, forgive me.” And then he leaned in, pressing his lips to Stiles’ shoulder, the faintest hint of a kiss lingering there before he bit down, hard enough to hit bone. The other screamed in his arms, body arching as Isaac pulled the Katana from where it was seated so firmly within him as Scott’s arms encircled the boy he loved and refused to lose. 

"You will survive.” It wasn’t a question but an order from Alpha to his new Beta. Failure was not an option. Not now. Not ever again.

” _Survive_!" Scott roared, as if he could will it into being. 

Seconds, minutes, hours passed. The Nogitsune never rose from where it had fallen, and neither had Stiles from the place where Scott held him in his arms.

"You will not die on me, Stiles. You will _not_. Open your eyes. _Open your eyes!_ ”

A moment passed and then two and then a great gasp rattled the other’s frame as he inhaled deeply, like a man who’d been on the verge of drowning. 

Fingers gripped the front of Scott’s shirt as Stiles’ eyes flew open to reveal a brilliant electric blue.


End file.
